Patagioenas subvinacea
La '''paloma Ruddy, '''''Patagioenas subvinacea, es una paloma bastante grande que se reproduce desde el sur de Costa Rica hasta el oeste de Ecuador, Bolivia y Brasil central. Pertenece a un grupo de especies Patagioenas de pequeño tamaño y bastante sencillas, con llamados característicos that constitute the subgenus Oenoenas''Mahler & Tubaro (2001) que constituyen el subgénero ''Oenoenas''Johnson ''et al. (2001). Al igual que las otras, las palomas del Nuevo Mundo, estaban unidas anteriormente a sus familiares del Viejo Mundo, en Columba, pero actualmente, el género del Nuevo Mundo, Patagioenas, es reconocido nuevamente como diferente. La paloma Ruddy tiene 28 cm de largo y pesa 170 g y no tiene diseños y sobre todo, es de color vino púrpura, que se torna más rojizo en la espalda. La cola y las plumas de las alas primarias son de color marrón oscuro, el pico es de color negro, y las patas son de color púrpura-rojo. El iris es típicamente rojo, pero a veces, al menos en la cuenca del Amazonas, puede ser amarillo pálido (Sin embargo, debido al efecto rojo en el anillo ocular, el iris nunca se ve notoriamente blanco como en los adultos de la subespecie de la paloma simpátrica Plumbeous, P. Plumbea. La hembra es ligeramente más opaca y más oscura que el macho, y la paloma menor tiene una cabeza de color marrón grisáceo, el cuello y el pecho, con descamación rojiza o canela en la cabeza y partes superiores. Tiene un tono fuerte y bastante alto al arrullar, con pausas importantes entre los llamados, al igual que sus familiares. Hay algunas variaciones geográficas en su voz, con algunas poblaciones que cantan canciones de cuatro notas, mientras que otras cantan canciones de tres notas. En Centroamérica, la paloma Ruddy es sustituída en altitudes más bajas por su pariente cercano, el muy similar Paloma Piquicorta (Nigrirostris P.). Las dos especies se separan por el llamado, lo cual hace más rápida y menos compleja a la subvinacea P. Hábitat En Centroamérica se encuentra en el dosel (ramas y hojas de árboles frondosos) del bosque de tierras altas y semibosque abierto de 1.500 msnm, ASL por sus siglas en inglés, en la vegetación arbórea. En América del Sur se produce en el dosel del bosque húmedo del mar, cerca de nivel de 1.500 msnm, ocasionalmente superior; Puede subir, excepcionalmente, hasta los 3.000 msnm o más.Krabbe et al. (2006) No es raro que a través de su amplia gama sea clasificada como una Especie de Preocupación Menor por la UICN (Unión Internacional para la Conservación de la Naturaleza), por sus siglas en inglés IUCN.BLI (2008) Se observa normalmente en parejas, pues buscan en las copas de los árboles las frutas y semillas – es particularmente fanática de los frutos del muérdago - pero ocasionalmente se puede observar en la búsqueda de pistas y caminos buscando granos. Construye un nido de plataforma rudimentaria de ramitas 5 m de altura en un árbol pequeño, y pone un huevo blanco. Notas Referencias :• BIRDLIFE INTERNATIONAL (BLI) (2008). Patagioenas subvinacea. 2008 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2008. Visto 19 de diciembre de 2008 :• JOHNSON, KEVIN P.; DE KORT, SELVINO; DINWOODEY, KAREN, MATEMAN, A. C.; TEN CATE, CAREL; LESSELLS, C. M. & CLAYTON, DALE H. (2001): A molecular phylogeny of the dove genera Streptopelia and Columba. Auk 118(4): 874-887. DOI:10.1642/0004-8038(2001)1180874:AMPOTD 2.0.CO;2 PDF fulltext :• KRABBE, NIELS; FLÓREZ, PABLO; SUÁREZ, GUSTAVO; CASTAÑO, JOSÉ; ARANGO, JUAN DAVID & DUQUE, ARLEY (2006) The birds of Páramo de Frontino, western Andes of Colombia. Ornitologıá Colombiana 4: 39–50 con resumen en castellano. PDF fulltext :• MAHLER, BETTINA & TUBARO, PABLO L. (2001): Relationship between song characters and morphology in New World pigeons. Biol. J. Linn. Soc. 74(4): 533–539. doi:10.1006/bijl.2001.0596 (HTML abstract) :• STILES, F. GARY & SKUTCH, ALEXANDER FRANK (1989): A guide to the birds of Costa Rica. Comistock, Ithaca. ISBN 0-8014-9600-4 Enlaces externos :• Ruddy Pigeon videos-(Columba subvinacea) on the Internet Bird Collection :• Ruddy Pigion galeía de fotos VIREO :• Photo-High Res; Article mangoverde Photo-2--High Res Obtenido de "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruddy_Pigeon" Categoría:Aves de Costa Rica